othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Dove Falconhand
| alt_spelling = | titles = Knight of Myth Drannor | aliases = | nicknames = | home = | formerhomes = | gender = Female | aliases = | race = Human | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Mielikki, Mystra | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 763 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Chaotic good }} Dove Falconhand, born Ambara Dove Silverhand is a ranger, Chosen of Mystra, and one of the Seven Sisters, known for her skill at arms. Most folk in the Realms know her as a member of the Knights of Myth Drannor who is skilled with bow and sword, but says little. Fellow Harpers know her as an accomplished singer and harpist, and also know she has been raising her son, Azalar Falconhand, in Evermeet. Azalar's father (Dove's husband) is Florin Falconhand of the aforementioned Knights. Description Dove is a broad-shouldered 6-feet tall human woman with long tresses of silver hair like her sisters. She usually dresses as men do, in nondescript brown or green leather breeches and a jerkin - or armors. "A lithe and deadly mountain of a woman," a Harper minstrel once sang of her - before he realized she was in the audience and started to flee. His fright vanished when her bubbling laughter roared across the room, deep and loud, and she imitated the ground-shaking, thunderous stalk of a giant. Personality The most shy and withdrawn of her sisters (though in such an extroverted lot, that is not saying much), Dove used magic to pretend to be a swanmay for some years. At least twice she has used spells to pose as a man for extended periods. She is by nature a fairly quiet, capable, unflappable sort of person, and she has learned to maintain this tranquility in the thick of battle. Her calmness is often unbelievable to those around her. Groups as disparate as Waterdhavian nobles and her own companions-at-arms find it unsettling and misleading. The nobles cannot believe her tales of adventuring are true because she speaks so matter-of-factually of great and dangerous events, and sword companions are stunned when she quietly wades into the midst of the most confusing, bloody battle. Dove enjoys lounging silently about, watching and listening to the wildlife. She can wait patiently for hours and even days. Some folk have misinterpreted her silence and patience as signs that she is "slow," but she is a very capable battlefield leader, and she has divined the secrets of some very complex traps and mazes during her dungeon-crawling days. Possessions Dove commonly uses magical full plate armor, longsword, cloak and boots of elvenkind, an amulet of proof against detection and location as well as several potions of healing. She is also rumored to wear an invisible dagger and sheath at the back of her neck. She always wears a cabochon-cut, thumb-sized translucent red-gold emerald on a chain around her neck. It is a rogue stone which can transport her unerringly back to a certain dell on Evermeet when grasped and ordered to do so. History Dove is one of seven female spellcasters, born to the ranger Dornal Silverhand (and his wife Elué), known as the Seven Sisters. She took early and eagerly to the life of an adventurer, and as a result can claim to be a sorceress and rogue, though these days she seldom uses such skills, preferring strength at arms. At times she has taken to the saddle and traveled across the North, employing magical disguises where necessary, to see how local lordlings treat travelers. Such trips are often marked by a string of deaths, burnt castles, and sudden changes in the ownership of fortresses and holds. She pursued renegade drow Drizzt Do'Urden. Following the dark elf for some time, Dove and her companions wished to determine his purpose and his role in the slaying of two barghest whelps. However, Dove came to the conclusion that Drizzt meant no harm and allowed him to go on without pursuit. Later, she was glad to hear of Drizzt becoming the pupil of Montolio Debrouchee and sent a message praising the "deserving drow". Later, Dove was one of the reasons that Drizzt was denied entrance to Silverymoon on his way to Mithral Hall. Due to the two of them being rangers, and also likely because of her pursuit of him years before, Dove wanted to meet with Drizzt. However, her sister Alustriel would not permit it at that time. Dove married Florin Falconhand, a Knight of Myth Drannor, and bore a child in Espar, Cormyr. As of the events of the Spellplague, Dove, along with five of the other chosen seven sisters of Mystra have vanished. They are presumed deceased, minus The Simbul and Storm, now much diminished and under assumed names. References Further reading * Category:Rangers Category:Wizards Category:Thieves Category:Sorcerers Category:Rogues Category:Harper agents Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Members of the Knights of Myth Drannor Category:The Seven Sisters Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Espar Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants